Strategy Guides/General Leveling Guide
by multiple contributors Lots of energy and stamina are essential. You get 24 energy and stamina back per hour, therefore, your energy will refill by 240 in 10 hours. There is a leveling head start program. After leveling, your energy and stamina bars fill back up. Leveling when energy and stamina are nearly depleted maximizes this free fill up. Energy potions are great if you are close, but can't wait that extra 10 minutes. Leave some low cost quests for times when you are close. The higher your energy and stamina, the further into the next level you can be before becoming dependent on regen rates. For quests and boss mobs, attack/defense/health do not affect success or failure. PvP, you will have to win.; Some attack and defense will be important. Maybe people will break themselves on your armor and give you free gold and exp. Look for the quest that uses less energy and gives more exp. For example, in the Mist World, there's a quest that uses 9 energy and gives 15 exp. Now, to climb the ladder faster make sure you have more allies. The more allies you have, the less chance you will be attacked by other players. There is debate about whether a focus on stamina, a balance of all stats, or an energy-oriented strategy is best. If you simply want to level up every day to maximize the free refill, get your energy up faster than the others, but not to a point where you are wasting it when leveling. An example would be 250 energy, 100 stam, 75 attack, 70 defense, and basic 100 health. Do not waste skill points on health. You can always pay to heal yourself. As you level up, continue to focus more on energy. This becomes very important when you reach the Land of Water when the Quests and Fights increase to 20-25+ per click. Higher energy going into the Land of Water will help you through it faster to get to Demon Realm which, after completing 4 Quests, is when you can start fighting the boss Keira whose parts can be combines to form her to join your army as a powerful General. With this strategy you will not have as strong attack and defense when invading/dueling and attacking/defending in monster battles, however you will be able to have considerably more play time to progress more than those who don't. Adding to this, you will want to use the calculation first mentioned (24 energy/stam/hour) to time your leveling. Generally for the first month or two you will be playing in the morning and night (every 6–10 hours) to maximize you leveling ability. One thing that's worth noting is energy gives steady and predictable amount of experience, while stamina rather gives random (there would be an average over large amount though). A good strategy might be spending all of your stamina on battles, monster fights... then see how much exp left to next level then do quests with appropriate exp/energy rate. You can always reserve high energy quests (like final ones) in case you are very close to the next level with too much energy to spend About your stats, if you want to know what is better to do, you have to think about what you want to do first in game. For example: If you want to kill monsters fast you must think about our stamina and attack, so each 50 stamina you reach, spend 100 points in attack, so 200 stamina/400 attack power, on and on ...But if you want to get skill points in battles and get rewards in raids, you have to priorize your stamina, so keep you stats with 100 attack and get focus only in stamina. Forget defense, health and attack. As said before, never spend your points in health, you'll get more through demi-points and if you are lower, you can pay for recharge. In this case, it doesn't matter you attack and defense status because each battle attack only consider you stamina and if you have a good army, you can do it only by invades. I recommend get 100 energy and 100 stamina, in this order, to begin to think what you want to do after. Optimized Leveling Though it is probably boring to do so, you can certainly level fastest by picking the correct activities and targeting them. There are two mechanisms assuming you want to take this track—The first third of the level can be obtained by single-questing—Once you have gotten to the Land of Mist, done the fifth quest, "Cave of Wonder", and unlocked the subquest "Kill the Ice Beast", you have unlocked the second best "ROI" of energy-XP, and your overhead costs (the heroes monsters you maintain) are still fairly low. If you then focus on appropriate land purchases, you can quickly level (every 3-5 hrs) for a while. Kill the Ice Beast demands only 9 energy for a return of 15 XP, which is 1-2/3rds XP per energy point expended—as you build up energy and stamina (if you want to level fastest, you want to focus on both these stats to extend your active time before you have to fall back to your recovery rates, which will take that 3-5 hrs between levels). The Land of Water's 5th Quest, "A Demonic Transformation" provides the subquest "Duel Cefka's Knight Champion" which provides 35 xp for 20 energy (1.75xp/energy pt). The chief downside to this is that you'll have to buy and presumably maintain 10 dragons, 10 phoenixes, and 25 angels, as well as the Hero "Vanquish" to have gotten to this point, to say nothing of the effort expended to complete the Land of Mist sufficient to have gotten to the Land of Water.. I'd suggest that, at least until you're higher level with lots of land, that the extra .073 pt/energy pt. isn't sufficiently worth the effort. So by getting to the chosen subquest, and then doing it constantly (Do no other quests. Even when it's at 100%, you can still do the quest and get all the additional bonuses—cash and xp) until your energy is done, you will generally get as much as 1/3rd of the way to the next level, assuming almost all of your stat points have gone to energy and/or stamina. The second part is using your stamina to fight a boss monster to get you another third. I have not fully ''verified the numbers, yet, but each power strike seems to ''average ''(across 10-20 strikes) about 12.5 to 15 xp per 5-stamina strike, which, given the recovery, rate, is actually faster xp production than energy, though it's good to have both energy and stamina at a high level. Since it takes you 45 minutes to recover 9 energy points, which yields 15xp, that means that the energy route provides 1xp per '3 minutes' of recovery time. Stamina recovery takes 50 mins to recover 10sp, allowing two power attacks, averaging (I believe) typically ''not less than 12.5 xp, or 25xp for 50 minutes, or 1 xp per 2 ''minutes ''of time (the numbers are likely higher, I have not yet done any statistical plotting to get a more reliable number, though current indications are its 13.5, not 12.5, which is the minimum I've seen in a run of power strikes so far). Hence, by maximizing your energy-xp conversion, then your stamina-xp conversion (or the other order, take your pick), you can get about 2/3rds of the way to the next level, after which you have to wait the necessary time to recover the energy and stamina to complete the task. Using the above numbers, that typically should take you from 3 to 5 hours, assuming that you use the recovered energy and stamina in exactly the same boring but ultra-efficient way. Additional consideration: When you do the levelling strike (easier to control if you're doing the energy, which has a fixed-value of 15xp, unlike the stamina-monster, which varies from like 5-40xp), you should ideally use a level 4 Terra (or a level 4 Aria, if you have her). This gives you an additional 5 or 10 energy to use when you level from the refill. Just be sure to USE that energy for a quest before you switch off to another hero. It's "free xp". In summnary, let's go over this: *Use Terra or Aria for the energy boost when doing the transitions. Be sure to burn off the bonus energy before switching to another hero, if you do so *Apply your new stat points to energy and/or stamina only. These add points to your existing total, you note. I suspect stamina is better (for reasons suggested above) but haven't verified this when it comes to the fact that stamina costs 2x as much. *Burn off all the energy you can using the "Kill The Ice Beast" or "Duel Cefka's Knight Champion" to max your energy->xp conversion *Go do a series of power strikes against a monster to perform your stamina->xp conversion *Go away for a couple of hours (based on the number of xp remaining needed to level). You can pay as much attention here as you want—just be sure to notice when you're getting close to the new level, so you can switch back to Terra/Aria if you need to. *Lather, rinse, repeat. The following table is based on a 12.7 XP average (the last number on my own latest run, which was the lowest average I've had since I started tracking the counts), and should at least be able to provide a guideline for how long, after you've exhausted your energy and stamina, it will be before you need to pay attention again for levelling, based on the number of points required after you've done those two things. Feel free to construct your own table using this idea as a guideline. I'll come back and revise the stamina xp and total xp columns when I have numbers I think worth claiming are reliable. Basically, just look at your character to see how many xp you need to level, then find the "total xp" column number close to that, then look at the associated "time elapsed" column. That ought to be at least a ballpark figure for how long you'll have to wait. Final observation for now : Note that the above is only a guesstimate, and your mileage WILL ''vary. If you have an unusually low or high average xp result from your recovered stamina, your numbers will vary from the above—BTW, it's good to make the most of any "excess" stamina and/or energy if your stamina rolls go unusually well, '''or '''you were otherwise occupied (''What? What's that? You have a life? Pfeh!) and didn't get back until you had far more energy/stamina than you needed. I usually use the stamina first, as that's the most unpredictable. I get within 45-20 xp of the levelling point, (depending on how much "risk" I want), then, I then use any excess energy in other quests and sub quests to get me within a point or two of levelling, then I do the largest XP return quest I have the energy for (this is often the "land" end-quest. Efficiency doesn't matter, since you're about to lose anything left anyway—but DO keep in mind the fact that you want to be able to do it with Terra/Aria, so sub quests are likely better than the main quests). This throws you as far as you can get into the next level before throwing away any leftover stamina or energy. And '''that '''shortens the time it takes to get to the next level by reducing that last "third" leftover which is mentioned above. This has worked for me so far, I've only just started doing some real statistical tracking (I have about 6-7 runs in) and it seems to me to be the optimal way to level, if that's your goal. Later, when you're much higher level, own a lot of land, then you won't be struggling or wasting money on expenditures that are close to your capacity, nor waiting to buy that one single stinkin' dragon or whatever you need in order to do the next quest. --- IAmTylerDurden You can switch from Terra /(and Aria I assume) before spending any energy, as long as you switch after you increased your stats, or use the energy before you increase your stats. As an example Energy can show as 505 / 500. I usually do this with the guy who increases max stamina by 4, It's the same deal. - Fredrik One note regarding "constantly" doing "Duel Cefka's Knight Champion"; while it may be the most experience per energy, constantly doing this quest as opposed to other quests that will generate skill points, will lower your average skill points per level. This in turn will lower your ability to level longer term. So there is a short term vs. long term trade off, and you may want to consider using this quest only if it's necessary to help you achieve a level up. Category:Strategy Guides